Zeus' Legion
by ScribeofTime1234
Summary: The twin leaders of the Legion of Zeus are in Mongolia (summary sucks OC x Mira is main pairing but there are others rated T for now)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

MiraJane was walking to the guild from home when someone ran into someone.

"oh sorry Miss," the guy says as he helps her stand up she falling after he ran into her

"it's okay," she says looking up at him

"sorry I was distracted um hi," he says. He is a rather tall person with messy brown hair and hazel eyes, he's wearing a black shirt with a lightning bolt on it and a thin gray jacket and black jeans.

"Dumbass," you hear a guy behind him say he has the same color hair but blue eyes and is a little bit shorter, he is wearing blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt and rectangular blue rimmed glasses.

"Andy be nice," the taller guy says and the shorter one, Andy apparently, scoffs at him.

"Um hi," Mira says at the two.

"Oh sorry I'm Tristan and this is Andrew," Tristan says smiling.

"I'm MiraJane," Mira says smiling at the taller one.

"We need to meet Master Marakov," Andy says same scowl on his face.

"Sure let me take you there I was just going there," Mira says to them then leads them to Fairy Tail.

As they enter many members are fighting "does this happen a lot?" Tristan asks Mira and she just nods then leads them to the bar.

"I'll be back I will get him for you," Mira says then leaves to get the Master.

As they return Marakov sees them and says "Tristan, Andrew, how is your father," Tristan frowns "ahh he's still sick," Mira looks at them.

"He passed away a week ago," Tristan says then says "we are here because we wanted tell you before the master's meeting."

"Was your father a Guild Master?" Mira asks.

"Yes he was the master of Zeus' legion, and now we are the Guild Masters," Andrew says frowning.

Mira looks at them with shock then asks "we? as in both of you?" we both nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short first chapter and thank you alexadru for the reveiw and advice this chapter will be longer and better for punctuation (america has the most views, and Britan and Philippines have the second most views GO BRITAN)**

"Talking"

_'thoughts'_

**"Spells"**

Chapter 2

"Yeah we're the Guild Masters of Zeus' Legion," Tristan says then lifts his sleeve showing his guild mark, which is a gold Spartan helmet that has a crack in the top of it and red and blue lightning bolts coming off of it.

"Does that mean you two are strong?" asks a certain pink haired eaves droper.

"Very," Andy says to him kind of annoyed at him.

"I'm Natsu and I want you to fight me!" Natsu exclaims then tries to punch Andrew but he catches Natsu's punch.

"If you want to fight me you will fight both of us" Andrew says letting go of Natsu's arm.

"Sure I'll fight you two." Natsu says grinning.

"Find someone to fight with you then we will, excuse me Mira I must set up for the fight" Tristan says standing up.

"Hey Grey," Natsu says running to the Ice mage

"What do you want Flame Brain?" Grey asks.

"Want to fight the two guys that appeared at the guild with Mira," Natsu asks the now shirtless Ice Mage.

"Grey your cloths," Cana says pointing at him.

"NOT AGAIN!" Grey yells then finds his cloths

"Come on thier outside" Natsu says then they go outside and see Tristan and Andrew standing in front of the guild

"Do you guys now a place away from town we can fight?" Tristan asks Natsu and Grey.

"yeah I'll show you," Natsu says leading them to his training grounds.

"Hold on I'm coming with you guys," Mira says following them

As they arrive at their destination "Here we are," Natsu says then tries to punch Tristan who just steps out of the way

"Too slow," Tristan says then Andrew walks over beside him.

"You two ready to fight?" Andrew says getting into a fighting stands as Tristan just stands there hands in his pocket.

"Don't get so cocky that was just luck," Natsu says getting into a fighting stance as Grey does the same.

_'why is he acting so calm'_ MiraJane asks looking at the Taller of the two Guild Masters.

**"Fire Dragons Iron Fist," **Natsu exclaims running at Tristan and tries to punch him but he jumps into the air

**"Red Lightning of Destruction"** Tristan says then sends a bolt of bright red lightning at Natsu

"**Ice Make: Shield" **Grey exclaims and a sheild of ice forms

"**Ice Barrage" **Andrew says and several icicles form then fire at the shield of ice shattering it and Natsu bearly evades getting hit by the lightning

"We are Tristan and Andy, the Twins of Storm," Tristan says "**Forked Lightning" **Tristan sends a yellow bolt of lightnight that splits into two bolts straight at both of his combantats

They dodge the bolt but get hit the after shock of the bolt and they cringe a bit in pain.

Tristan lands on the ground then "**Fire Dragon's Talon" **Natsu says kicking Tristan with a foot engolfed in flame. Tristan gets sent flying and barely lands on his feet

'_these guys are pretty good'_ Tristan thought,_ "_Hey Andy, I think we will have to use that technic," Tristan says smirking.

"**Bring darkness and power to those who serve the storms, Strom's Dominion" **Tristan and Andy say at the same time then storm clouds form around the fighting four.

"What is this?" Natzu asks then gets kicked in the head.

"Storms Dominion our mixed technic," Andy says punching Grey

"This is one of the reasons we are guild masters at our age," Tristan says as he jumps up then kicks Natsu into Grey

"it causes Tristan to have increased speed," Andrew says kicking Natsu into the air.

"And Andrew to have increased power," Tristan says then exclaims "**White Lightning of Frost" **and a White bolt of lightning hits Natsu and the area around where it hit freezes

"Are we done here?" Andy asks them "because I am hungry."

"Um sure but we will fight again," Natsu says standing up as the clouds dissappate

Tristan helps Natsu stand up

'_Wow those two are really strong' _Mira thinks as she see the clouds dissappear.

"Hey Mira do you know any good places we can stay for the week?" Tristan asks.

"Um yeah there's a few hotels in town you guys can stay there," Mira says to the two

"Thanks MiraJane," Andy says then we head to town to find one of the hotels.

-After we find a good hotel-

"Yo Andy what do you think of Fairy Tail," Tristan asks his brother

"They are a rather interesting group of people, but I can tell they care about eachother," Andy says laying on his bed.

"Yeah what do you think about MiraJane?" Tristan asks.

"She's nice, you like her don't you?" he says smugly to his brother.

"Maybe, well lets go to sleep," Tristan says as he turns off the lights and they turn in for the night.

-the next day at the guild-

"Morning MiraJane," Andrew says walking up to the bar with Tristan.

"How are you Mira?" Tristan asks Mira.

"I'm good how are you?" she asks the Taller brother.

"I'm good for the most part," he responds to her.

"She's back," "Really when did she get here?" "This morning appearantly,"

"Who is the she they are talking about?" Tristan asks the white haired bartender.

"You'll see," she says to him.

"Hmm," Tristan looks at the door as it opens.

"I'm back everyone," Erza says entering the Guild hall.

**Thanks for reading my story and pease review this story if you have anything to say, Please send a OC so that they can be members of Zeus' Legion. please send their name, nickname if any, what type of magic they use, their personality**

**also please send in pairings if you me to feature them.**


End file.
